You're All I Want to Do
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Bareback, Boypussy, Language, Dirty Talking, Threesome, Double Penetration… is any of this really a warning when it comes to me?

**You're All I Want to Do**

Blaine whimpers, rubbing his closed legs together in a failed attempt to sooth his sore pussy. This better get him exactly what he wants. Under normal circumstances Blaine wouldn't let Brittany's delicate lady fingers within a mile of his pussy, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and Blaine is the most desperate he has ever been. When you have two young lovers with the stamina of a couple of lions in heat you don't go very long without a dick inside of you. Over the last five years Blaine has grown accustomed to having a cock to ride almost all hours of the day, most days even waking up with his legs spread and one of his beautiful boys between them.

Blaine is going through a bit of a dry spell. Well, not really a dry spell because everything is wet. Very, very wet and it's starting to become uncomfortable for Blaine to be walking around with wet panties and a swollen clit all day. It's just not right, I tell you! Blaine doesn't think he asks for much. At least, a hard cock here and there doesn't seem like much to Blaine. He can remember a time when he was being bent over the back of the couch with two solid cocks nudging at his slippery hole. God Blaine love to have two dicks inside of his pussy at the same time. Oh how he misses it.

"Stop thinking the sexy kind of thoughts, dolphin. I've got one more strip to go, and if everything is all slippery it won't remove the hair," Brittany says, popping up from between Blaine's spread legs.

Blaine groans, and slams his head against the massage table, screwing his eyes shut tight as Brittany applies the last strip on the wax. Her dainty fingers smooth the strip over the warm wax a couple of times before quickly ripping it away, the last of Blaine's public hair attached to it.

"Jesus fucking Christ! I better get fucked so hard my legs fall off after the hell you just put me through, Brittany Susan Pierce!" Blaine shouts, trying to wiggle his legs out of Brittany's Kung-Fu grip, but failing.

"Stop wiggling. I want to see your pretty kitty, B." Brittany says, leaning close to Blaine's pussy.

"I fucking hate you for talking me into this bullshit," Blaine says, wiping angry tears from his cheeks.

He had no idea getting waxed would hurt so fucking much. Why do women and boys with pussies do this to themselves on purpose? Why did he do it? It isn't like Kurt and Sebastian complained about his pussy being hairy. He wasn't even that hairy, and he kind of liked his little bush. He thought Kurt and Sebastian did as well, until they stopped taking interest in him about a month ago. Up until about a month ago Blaine was fucked multiple times a day. Do you know how many times Blaine has been fucked in the last month? Six times. Six miserable times he has been fucked, and three of those times he practically had to hold one of his boys down and ride him.

"Damn Blanderson. My Fair Lady and the ever loyal Weasel must be neglecting you something awful. Tell me, how does it feel to be undesirable to the two ugliest schmucks in New York?" Santana's snarky voice rings out right above Blaine's head.

"I'm not undesirable," Blaine grunts wrenching his legs from Brittany's hands and pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Whatever you say, Hobbit. Now, put your panties back on, and get the hell out of here. It's time for me to gets my lady love on, and I don't want you trying to join in," Santana says.

"As if I'd let you touch my pussy with your sloppy cunt, Satan," Blaine replies, turning his nose up and wiggling his bare ass back into his jeans.

"At least this sloppy cunt is getting some play. Why don't you go rub yourself against Lady and the Tramp so they can reject your desperate ass again?" Santana snaps, stomping out of the room with an angry huff.

"Thanks for the help, Brittany. I don't really hate you, you know?" Blaine says, slipping his loafers on his feet, and pulling his jacket on.

"I know that, silly. Love you. Have fun," Brittany says, pulling Blaine into a quick hug before ushering his out the front door.

When Blaine gets home twenty minutes later he's soaked through his jeans. When he was getting dressed this morning he should have put underwear on, but he wasn't thinking further ahead than breakfast. He was expecting to be breakfast. He hadn't been touched the night before by neither of his lovers. He was due to have his pussy eaten, or fingered, or _God yes_, fucked. Obviously, none of that happened. Blaine sat on the counter, eating his toast, only receiving two kisses to the cheek as Kurt and Sebastian made their way out the door. It was total bullshit if you ask Blaine.

He wasn't expecting the house to still be empty when he got in, but it was. The answering machine in the hall was blinking a bright red two, telling him that he missed two calls. His best guess would be that both Kurt and Sebastian called while he was gone to tell him that they would be late tonight. Fan-fucking-tastic. He just can't catch a break with these two. Either they're here, and they won't fuck him, or they're at work, and they can't fuck him.

If you think horny Blaine is hard to handle then you obviously haven't been in the presence of pissy Blaine. Let's just say that pissy Blaine is a whole other beast. When Kurt and Sebastian finally walk through the front door, together, _laughing_, Blaine is ready to lose his fucking mind.

"Are you kidding me," he screeches, tosses the book he was flipping through across the living room.

"Blaine," Sebastian starts to say,

"No. Shut up. Just shut the fuck up. I'm over this bullshit. I've been home for three and a half hours. Where the fuck have you been?" Blaine demands, stomping over to stand in front of his lovers, placing his hands on his perfectly rounded hips.

"We went to Woody's for a drink after work. Why are you so angry?" Kurt says reaching out to touch Blaine's shoulder, eyebrows rising as Blaine flinches violently away.

"I'm going out. When I come home maybe you'll have pulled your heads out of your asses, and finally you'll understand why I'm so fucking angry," Blaine growls, jamming his feet into his shoes, and snatches up his coat, slamming the door behind him.

He doesn't know what to do once he is outside of the apartment. He knows that he overreacted. He knows that he should have more control over his emotions, but he's so needy, and his boys just don't seem to understand that.

Going to Starbucks even though he knows how he gets after drinking any type of caffeinated drink is a terrible idea, but Blaine doesn't really care all that much. If he can't have cock he might as well have caffeine.

"And I mean, I'm horny all the time. I'm hot, right? I would do me. Would you do me?" Blaine asks the shocked barista.

"Um… no, dude. I'm not gay," he says, patting Blaine gently on the shoulder.

"Oh, that isn't a problem. I'm got a cunt. I've actually just had it waxed which was a huge mistake. Everything gets super slick now," Blaine says, sipping from his cup.

"I don't even know what to say to that, man. I don't know you're name," the barista said.

"I didn't ask you to love me, dipshit. I asked if you would put your dick in me," Blaine huffs, tossing his cup aside and walking home.

"I'm a boy with a pussy, Kurt. It's like magic, or some shit. If you don't fuck me, I die. My life is in you're very, very talented hands. Are you prepared to take the blame for my untimely demise?" Blaine asks, stomping through the front door, and heading straight to the first man he sees.

"Go play with your toys, Blainers. I'm really busy right now," Kurt says, not even looking up from the piece of clothing he is working on.

"I don't want my toys, Hummel. I want dick! Big throbbing dick. Bas, tell 'em I need dick," Blaine throws his hands in the air.

"He's right, Blaine. Every boy your age doesn't have the luxury of being a kept boy. We like to take care of you, but in order to do that we need to work. Now, Kurt and I are very busy at the moment. Go play with that sparkly pink dildo you just had to have, and after dinner we'll all play together," Sebastian says, highlighting something in the files spread across the table.

"Like last night? We we're supposed to fuck after the game, but you fell asleep, and Kurt was too busy sewing fucking sequins to pay any attention to my needy cunt!" Blaine whines, falling to his knees, and crawling to nuzzle into Kurt's thigh.

"Blaine, you're being unreasonable. These fucking sequins that I've been sewing for the last week pays for all the shit you insist on having," Kurt says, shaking his leg to move Blaine.

"Kurt, don't yell at Blaine," Sebastian says, removing his glasses, and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Fuck you! Fuck you both. I give up. I am sick and tired of begging you two ignorant son-of-a-bitches to fuck me. Christ I let Brittany fucking wax my pussy bare and you were still more interested in something else. Well, I'm done begging for sex. If you don't want me I'm sure I can find someone who does," Blaine shouts, making to stomp off again.

He doesn't even make it two steps toward the bedroom door before he feels fingers around his wrist, pulling and tugging until he spins around, face to face with a very pissed of Sebastian Smyth.

"Are you threatening me, Anderson? You dare threaten what is ours?" Sebastian snarls, pulling Blaine closer, sliding a hand under his shirt.

Blaine's eyes darken, and he licks his lips. Kurt stands, dropping his sequin covered fabric to the table on top of Sebastian's papers. With a few quick tugs, Kurt pulls his tie free, and begins to work on the buttons of his pressed white shirt. Sebastian steps back to stand next to Kurt, removing his own clothes as well.

"You've got until Kurt and I are undressed to be naked and ready in our bed. Go," Sebastian says.

Blaine takes off running to the bedroom, dropping articles of clothing along the way.  
>When his body finally hits the soft duvet on top of the bed he is completely nude, and dipping his fingers between his wet folds. He whines, sliding his fingers deeper inside, stretching them apart, and searching.<p>

"He's so needy for us, Bas," Kurt says, stepping into the room and sliding on the bed between Blaine's legs.

Dipping his head, Kurt licks around Blaine's fingers. Blaine stills his hand, clenching his eyes tight, and breathing heavily. Kurt presses his tongue in alongside Blaine's spread fingers, tasting Blaine for the first time in a couple of weeks.

"Yes. Fuck yes, baby. Eat my pussy," Blaine says.

Blaine's hips lift in an attempt to fuck himself down on Kurt's probing tongue. He's so focused on Kurt, and the way his tongue feels inside of him that he almost misses Sebastian rubbing the tip of his hard cock across his face, and swearing pre-come over his cheek. Blaine turns his head to the side, greedily taking Sebastian into his mouth, and down his velvety throat.

"Jesus you want this so bad," Sebastian says, rocking his hips, and forcing more of himself into Blaine's throat.

Kurt presses and slender finger against Blaine's puckered asshole, and Blaine's body coils up tight before releasing. Blaine's orgasm rockets through him, small amounts of sticky liquid gushing out of his hole, and onto Kurt's smooth chin.

With a hand on either side of Blaine's face, Sebastian pushes him back. His cock slips free from the warm confines of Blaine's mouth, and he shudders at the cold air.

"What do you need, Blainers?" Kurt asks, sitting on his knees between Blaine's spread legs.

"Both. I need both of you in my pussy, please," Blaine requests, spreading his legs wider.

Kurt grins at Sebastian, patting Blaine's bare ass to make him get up. Once Blaine is standing by the bed, rubbing his fingers over the soft lips of his waxed pussy Kurt lays back on the bed. He grasps his erection in one fist, holding his cock up, and beckons Blaine forward. Blaine's bruised lips pull into a smile as he seats himself on Kurt's hard dick.

"Fuck, that feels so damn good," Blaine sighs, moaning at the stretch of Kurt inside of him.

Blaine takes a few moments to simply enjoy the fullness before he starts to gently bounce on the dick inside of him. Sebastian's hand rubs up the notches of Blaine's spine, stopping at his neck and pushing him forward. Blaine leans forward, pressing his chest flat against Kurt's and pulling him into a dirty, rough kiss.

Sebastian takes a second to fully enjoy the way Kurt's fat cock looks stuffed into Blaine wet cunt. Blaine's never waxed his pussy before, but Sebastian is taking a real liking to it, and he's sure he'll be getting Blaine a gift certificate to a spa for his birthday.

Being sure to take extra care, Sebastian takes himself in his hand and pressing against Blaine's hole. He rubs the dripping head of his cock down over Kurt's balls, and back up again before fucking himself into Blaine.

Blaine cries out, throwing his head back to kiss at the side of Sebastian's face, as he starts thrusting hard, and fast. Kurt's eyes roll, his fingers digging into Blaine's thighs to hold him in place as Sebastian fucks them.

"Bas, oh God, that feels fantastic," Blaine whines, trying to move his hips around the cocks inside of him.

"I'm not going to be able to last long with the two of you moving like this," Kurt moans.

"Me either, baby. It's been so long since I've had the two of you like this," Blaine says, laying his head against Kurt's chest, and just lets himself get fucked.

The rhythmic clenching of Blaine's pussy, and the delicious rubbing of Sebastian's cock sets Kurt off. Sebastian and Blaine cry out at the rush of fluid as Kurt comes.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Blaine cries, squirting his orgasm across Kurt's belly.

Sebastian is the last to reach his peak, holding Blaine down against Kurt by the back of his neck as he pumps his come inside of him. Spent, Sebastian drapes himself across Blaine's back, pressing kisses to any skin he can reach.

"You're crushing me," Kurt groans, shifting uncomfortably.

Together, Kurt and Sebastian slip from inside of Blaine, leaving him empty, but still feeling so full. Moving Blaine to the middle of the bed Kurt and Sebastian drop down on either side of him.

"That was amazing," Blaine says, a dopey smile pulling at his lips.

"We'll never let you go that long without being loved again," Sebastian says.

"Yeah, never," Kurt agrees, wrapping himself around the two sleepy men in his bed.

Oh yeah, Blaine is satisfied, and Brittany Susan Pierce is a fucking genius. Who knew Sebastian and Kurt were such jealous sons-of-bitches, and jealousy just so happens to be Blaine's favorite flavor.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes.**


End file.
